Bitter Reunions
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny choosing to accept Vlad's offer from Bitter Reunions.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who is reading this fanfic should be able to tell this story was off of the DP episode called _Bitter Reunions_. This is almost like an AU, but it tells what happened if Danny accepted Vlad's offer. Please leave kind reviews so this story can become more than a one shot, all I have planed is not enough to make more chapters so if have any ideas please leave them in a review. Anyways on with the story.

"I could train you, teach you everything I know and all you have to do is renounce your idiot father." said Vlad. After thinking about the offer, Danny asks, "Will I still be able to protect my home town?" Vlad then says, "Only if you agree, little badger, I can also have Skulker stop hunting you, and female you like can move out here with you. Ghost or human, it doesn't matter to me." Danny can't what he just heard, normally he would have called Vlad a fruitloop and said it was never going to happen, but instead he said, "Ok Vlad I accept, but I have to ask what is going to happen with my education?" Vlad said, "I can hire some of the best teachers money can buy. You can still graduate with any friends you have. I can help you learn about the Ghost Zone as well. You just have to tell your mother that want to stay here with me, if she asks why just tell her you want to get away from all the distractions your school has that keep you from getting good grades." Danny then asks, "What if she asks what those distractions are, what should I tell her?" Vlad then says, "You are getting bullied by the popular boys making you late for classes and you need to get away from them." Danny then goes along with Vlad's plan. Danny goes back to the reunion, finds his mom and asks to talk to her alone. She says ok and they goes go someplace more private. Once away from the party, she asks, "What do you want to talk about Danny?" Danny says, "I would like to stay here with Vlad." Maddie then asks, "Why?" Danny says, "I need some time away from all the distractions back home. Before you even ask, let me tell you why my grades are slipping, all the male members of the A-list which happen to be the jocks, are bullying me making me late to class by shoving me in my locker. The one who does it the most is the so called star quarterback, and self proclaimed King of Casper High, Dash Baxter. None of the teachers even try to help the victim, they just give the bully a pat on the back. Every time I get I shoved into my locker gave me enough practice to get out but it takes time making me late for class." Maddie then says, "Oh sweetie I had no idea. Stay here all you like just promise me that you'll visit over the summer." Danny says, "I promise mom." After the mother/son conversation was over, Maddie went back to the party to tell her husband, Jack Fenton, what their son wants. After hearing this, Jack is both happy and shocked, happy that Danny will be getting better grades, shocked because of hearing about the bullying.

A/N: please leave a review of pairing you want other than a Danny/Sam. I simply refuse to write that kind of pairing. I will write a Danny/Kitty, a Danny/Desiree, a Danny/Dani, a Danny/Ember, a Danny/Valerie, a Danny/Paulina, a Danny/Star, or a Danny/Spectra. So if you want to see any of these please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

For all you who reviewed last chapter, I have to say thanks. To answer any questions that have been missed for the pairings, like the Danny/Dani, just because Danny joined Vlad doesn't mean that at some point Danny betrays Vlad or Danny becomes Dan, either one could happen, if it is the latter then Dani will be created to beat Danny before he can become Dan. Vlad could create Dani because Danny wants a daughter but doesn't want to do it the traditional way. I never said that the Danny/Dani pairing couldn't be a father/daughter one. Once girls like Star, Paulina, or Valerie; who happen to be A-listers at this time; will want to be with Danny once they find out he is with Vlad Masters. As for Kitty, and Spectra, he could meet them during a tour of the Ghost Zone not having to fight them. For the reviewer who said about Danny falling in love with Ember from her love song, I have thought about that but I may do something else. I haven't decided yet. Anyways on with the story.

It has been two weeks since Danny decided to live with Vlad, his mom calls to talk to him every day, it got annoying after the first two days. Vlad starts planning on taking Danny on a tour of the Ghost Zone to meet other ghosts. But is interrupted by a certain ghost rock star by the name of Ember McLain. She plans on World Domination and Vlad will not allow her to do it first. He shows her image to Danny. Danny falls in love with Ember when he sees her picture. When Vlad sends Danny to stop Ember's World Domination plans, Danny has to fight her but eventually she beats him and puts him under a love spell but has a different effect on him. He never leaves her side while under her love spell. Eventually the spell is broken and he fights her on International TV. She is still too strong for him, so he comes up with a plan to break the spell. The plan is to shock the crowd to make them stop chanting her name which gives her power. He can think of only one way, and that is to make out with her. He approaches her while she is singing and kisses her until the crowd stops chanting but her ponytail still flairs up. The start of the kiss was one sided but Ember returns it with more. After the battle, Danny heads back to Vlad's, but instead of alone, he goes with a companion. Ember fell in love with Danny after that kiss he planted on her lips. She never wants to leave him because she doesn't want her heart broken. Once returning Vlad says, "Well little badger it seems that you found yourself a girlfriend." Danny says, "Yeah, at first I was shocked that she wanted to come with me, the whole plane ride here she never left my side unless I had to use the bathroom."

I hoped you all like this chapter. This whole story will not be just a Danny and Ember. There will be other pairings as well. The only pairing that will not appear in this fanfic is a Danny and Sam pairing.

Hope to hear how you all liked this one. "Good night everybody" said Tucker in 'One of a Kind'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to all you readers of this story. A lot of people were giving me a lot of praises for starting the pairings with DxE. Not every chapter will be the same. There will be different pairings each chapter. Since people have been asking for Danny/Star, that is the pairing for this chapter. See you at the bottom.**

Summertime comes again for the town of Amity Park. There haven't been many ghost attacks. Multi-billionaire, Vlad Masters, and his nephew, Danny Fenton, have come to visit from Wisconsin. Once back in Amity, talk becomes centered around Danny. Before the end of the week, Danny soon has a long line of girls who want to be with him, and a long line of guys who want to be his friend. Even Dash Baxter wants to apologize for bullying Danny in the past, and asks for friendship. One girl stands out from all the rest. Her name is Star, she is known for being the satellite of the Queen Bee of Casper High. When Danny sees her, he instantly wants to get to know her. He invites her to dinner at his parent's place and wants to hang out as friends. She gladly accepts, but the Queen Bee, Paulina, is furious with Danny choosing someone less popular than her.

Later after dinner, Danny leads Star to his old room to chat. To start the conversation Danny asks, "How did you like the meal?" Star replies, "It was good." She then says, "I would like to learn a little about you. I also want to know how you know Vlad Masters." Danny says, "Well my parents are ghost hunters, obsessed with finding out how they exist. Vlad went to the University of Wisconsin with my parents, they were all good friends until Vlad got a condition called Ecto-Acne. My dad considered Vlad to be a brother, you know the saying 'brother from another mother', that's what it was between my dad and Vlad. So I you could say that Vlad is my uncle." Star was shocked to hear all this. She then asks if Danny will be returning to Casper High when school starts. Danny then replies that he will not. His grades are better than what they were when he was at Casper High. Star is unhappy with his answer, but accepts it none the less.

**A/N: Hello again, now as I said at the top there will be a different pairing in each chapter. I will try to make a poll to see what pairing is wanted next. Until next time, I bid you all farewell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you readers. This chapter will deal with some of the problems teenagers deal with in life. By that I mean, Danny starts growing more aggressive. The only way to deal with this is for Vlad to talk to Danny, but he won't talk so Vlad hires teen therapist Penelope Spectra. See you all at the bottom. Oh I forgot to mention this chapter takes place after summer vacation, when Vlad and Danny return to Wisconsin.**

'Daniel has been acting differently since we came back. I wonder what is going on with him, maybe I can get to talk about whatever is bothering him.' Vlad thought to himself while watching Danny take off. Later at dinner, Vlad asks, "Daniel I'm quite curious at what is going on with you, you're acting differently, more aggressive than normal." Danny says, "Sorry but I don't feel like talking right now." Things have been this way for about a month before Vlad says, "Daniel I'm getting worried about you so I hired a teen therapist named Penelope Spectra. Please talk to her so you can get back to normal." Vlad then says to Spectra, "Let me know of any progress you make with young Daniel." Penelope Spectra says, "No need to worry, by the time I'm done he will be back to his old self." Danny has been talking with Spectra for about 3 weeks and is starting to feel better. During that time Spectra has been keeping Vlad updated on Danny's progress. After 3 months, Danny is feeling a lot better and says he doesn't need Spectra anymore, but Vlad keeps Spectra's number just in case. About 3 weeks later, Danny is to the way he was before his sessions with Spectra, so Vlad calls her again.

When Spectra arrives, she goes straight to where Danny is at. Once there she sees that there is a table set up for two, she sees Danny sitting in one chair waving her to join him. Once she sits down, she asks, "Danny what is with all this?" Danny answers, "This is for helping me. The reason Vlad called you again was based on a ploy so I can this dinner with you. I hope you like it." Spectra is shocked by this information but is happy that Danny is growing on her. By the end of the meal, Danny asks if it would be ok for him to come to her place over the weekend, Spectra says she would have to talk to Vlad first and Danny can respect that.

After their conversation, Spectra then searches for Vlad. When she finds him, he asks what's wrong with Danny. She says, "There is nothing wrong with Danny, he just wanted to have a nice dinner with me. He asked if it was ok for him to come to my place over the weekend and I told him I would have to you first and he respected that. So I would like to know if you're ok with it." Vlad says, "Of course I'm ok with it." Little did either of them know, Danny was listening in while invisible. Once hearing Vlad's answer, he was smiling.

**Hello all. I sorry I get more for this chapter, but if you review saying you want more Danny/Spectra, I will continue with it on the next chapter. So long for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. I know it has been a couple of days since my last update but I want to know if I should continue with Danny/Spectra or if I should do another pairing. Some reviews wanted more Danny/Spectra, and some wanted Danny/Kitty. So I will do a compromise and do both. This chapter will start with Danny/Spectra and end with Danny/Kitty. For now I say thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman will never be seen on TV again. I forgot to put this up on my other chapters and I'm surprised nobody said anything.**

Saturday comes, and Danny is preparing for spending time with Ms. Spectra at her place. Little does Danny know, but Ms. Spectra has other things on her mind for the time she will spend with Danny at her place. The time comes for Danny to go to Ms. Spectra's place. Vlad leads Danny to the lab and Danny asks, "What are we doing here Vlad?" Vlad answers, "We are here for Ms. Spectra to take you to her place." Danny is confused by this. He was about to ask what Vlad means by this, but was interrupted by Ms. Spectra coming into the lab via the ghost portal. Danny is shocked when he sees that. He stands there wide eyed, open mouthed, and just dumbfounded. Ms. Spectra giggles at Danny's look. She then grabs Danny by his arm and shakes him. He then says, "I can't believe my psychiatrist was a ghost." He then gets dragged into the Ghost Zone by Spectra. She says, "Danny, I learn from some of the ghosts you fought that a small wisp of blue smoke left your mouth before they attacked for you to show up. I would like to know what that is, and if you noticed it while we talked." Danny says, "That is my Ghost Sense, and no I didn't see it while we talked." Satisfied with his answer, she leads him to her realm, and explains to what realms are.

_Time skip: next morning._

Danny wakes up in Spectra's bed with no memory of the previous night. He also has a bad headache. Shortly after Danny wakes up, Spectra wakes up. She gives him a sly smile and says, "Good morning Danny." Danny replies, "I guess it's a good morning." Spectra asks, "What's wrong?" Danny says, "I woke up with a bad headache and I can't stand the pain with so much noise. I don't remember what I did last night either." Spectra says, "I'm sorry part of that is my fault. We had dinner made by you, the drinks were some liquor I here in my realm from the human realm, I had 3 glasses where you had twice as much. You were drunk and I was buzzed. I lead you to my bedroom where did the nasty, before hand I convinced you to use protection at least. After that we just slept the night away." Danny says, "Thanks for telling me what happened last because I remember all up to dinner and beyond." Danny then showers and dresses, after getting dressed he says, "Thanks for the wonderful time, and should leave out the part about us doing it to Vlad." Spectra agrees.

Danny leaves Spectra's realm and makes his way back to Vlad's portal. On his way he meets a green haired ghost girl. She is crying, he feels sad for her and goes to see what he can do to cheer her up. When she sees him she gets scared of what he might do to her. He puts his hands up in an 'I mean you no harm' manner. She calms down and goes back to the way she was before. He lands beside her and asks, "What's wrong?" She says, "My boyfriend used me and left me. When he used me, he did it by force because I didn't want to." When hearing this, Danny instantly gets angry. She notices this and says, "I don't think you could do much to him. My name is Kitty by the way. What's yours?" Danny replies, "My name is Danny. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but any guy will be lucky to have you as a girlfriend because you're beautiful, in fact, pardon the pun, drop dead gorgeous." She giggles at what he says, and he sees this and smiles. He asks, "What is the name of your boyfriend?" She says, "Ex-boyfriend, and his name is Johnny. Johnny 13." Danny then asks, "Why is your Ex?" She then says, "Because I found a new boyfriend." He then starts to ask who it is when she puts his lips to better use. When the kiss breaks, Danny senses that there is another person there. Kitty senses the presence as well but she starts shivering when she realizes who it is. Danny sees Kitty shivering and asks, "What's wrong?" Kitty says, "He's back." Danny was about to ask who he is but then sees Johnny standing nearby. Danny then feels his anger rising and his blood boil. Johnny says, "What the hell were you doing Kitty?" Kitty was about to say something when Danny says, "Don't say anything Kitty. As for you, you must be Johnny." Johnny then says, "Yeah, and who are you?" Danny says, "My name's Danny. Now prepare for the fight of your afterlife." With that, Danny flies towards Johnny at 250 mph and gives Johnny a really strong right hook. After receiving the hit, Johnny goes crashing into his bike. Danny just keeps attacking, not letting up and not giving Johnny a chance to attack either. When the assault is done, Johnny starts to fight gets banished by Kitty.

**And with that, I bring this chapter to a close. R and R people.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. So here is another chapter. This will go into some detail about Danny and Kitty. Set a week after Johnny's banishment.**

**Disclaimer: as always, there is no way I will ever own Danny Phantom or its characters. Unless Butch Hartman gives the copyright to me. This is all I can do.**

It has been a week since Kitty banished Johnny. She had been extremely weak, and Danny took care of her the entire time. When it first happened, Danny sent a clone to Vlad's to inform him of everything that happened except the part when he and Ms. Spectra did things in the bedroom, or the part about he being drunk. Vlad then says that it was ok for Danny to stay at Kitty's place until she is better. He will just tell his (Danny's) teachers that he will be bedridden for the week. After accepting this answer, Clone Danny just disappeared. Meanwhile in Kitty's realm, Danny smiles at hearing what Vlad had said.

By the end of the week, Kitty falls head over heels in love with Danny. She says, "I love you Danny. More than I loved Johnny." After hearing this, Danny says, "I think I love you too but I have to decide. I'm not sure how long it will take but if you want you can come with me." Kitty latches onto Danny's arm as her answer to Danny. He flies to Vlad's portal and goes through with Kitty.

_Time skip: 2 hours later._

Kitty asks, "Did you think about what you feel about me Danny?" Danny says, "Yes I have, and I love you too Kitty." Kitty is so happy about this news and pounces on Danny. She showers him with kisses until Vlad comes to tell Danny that it's dinnertime.

_Time skip: next day._

Kitty lied in bed with Danny. All they did during the night was cuddle. Later in day after Danny is done with his school. Danny suggests that he and Kitty go out for a movie. Kitty agrees, and Vlad gets informed. Vlad gives Danny enough money for the 'date' but Danny says that isn't a date unless Kitty wants it to be.

_Time skip: 10 p.m._

Danny and Kitty get back from the movie and find Vlad waiting for them. "Do you know what time it is Daniel?" Danny says, "Yeah it's 10 p.m. in all fairness you never a curfew." Vlad thinks, 'He does have a point.' Vlad says, "I guess that is my fault for not giving you a curfew."

**And so ends another chapter of the series. See you all next time. Oh and a special shout out to Invader Johnny for your review about Johnny 13 sucking as a fighter. My intention with that was to make it seem that Johnny is weak and when given the chance to attack, he gets banished instead.**

**Scheffelman bids a fond farewell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. Welcome to the next chapter. This one takes place after "Beauty Marked. To be specific about 3 weeks later.**

**Disclaimer: I can never and will never own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

Danny has just gotten back from stopping Prince Aragon from a human girl. Prince Aragon's sister, Princess Dorathea (Dora for short), helped Danny with defeating Aragon. She asks if he is willing to become a knight for the kingdom and help out when called forth to do so. He says yes he is.

_Time skip: 3 weeks later._

Danny is playing video games on his computer with his friend Tucker. While playing, Vlad calls Danny to the lab. Danny comes curious to the reason behind it. Once arriving in the lab, Danny spots Vlad and one other figure. The figure says, "Sorry to disturb you Sir Phantom, but Princess has requested your presence at once." Danny says to the figure, "Lead the way. I'll be back soon Vlad." And with that said Danny and the mysterious figure went through the portal and on to the Kingdom of Aragon. Once arriving, Danny is greeted by Princess Dora. Danny says, "Hey Dora, what's up?" Dora replies, "Aragon escaped from the dungeon and gotten a hold of his amulet. He has also stated that he challenges you to a duel. Winner gets to decide who rules the kingdom, so Sir Phantom do you accept the duel?" Danny says, "I accept and my choice for who the ruler for the kingdom is going to be is you Dora." Dora blushes slightly at this. Danny sees the blush and says, "You have made a better ruler in these last few weeks than Aragon has his whole entire rule."

_Time and location skip/shift: 1 hour later and an arena_

Time comes for the duel, Danny and Dora are teleported to an arena for the duel. The rules are explained and Aragon is upset that he can't use his amulet. The duel is more like a fistfight, no weapons no magical items like amulets and no ectoplasmic energy. The duel lasts for 5 minutes before the winner has been decided. The winner is Danny Phantom. Danny stands triumphantly over Aragon. When asked who he wants to rule the kingdom, Danny says, "My choice is Princess Dora." All the spectators cheer, Danny is given a gift by Dora as much as he doesn't want to accept it, she insists he does, so he accepts it. He flies off towards Vlad's portal and gives Vlad the rundown of what happened.

**Well here we are again. For those who wanted a romantic Danny/Dora chapter, all I have to say to you is 'quit your whining.' I never said that there will always be romance in the pairing. If the female is related to Danny or is one of Danny's friends (excluding Valerie) there won't be any romance. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. A little fact about me, I like to listen to music when writing. This chapter is another summer one. Danny is currently 16 in this chapter, which means it has been 2 years. Danny is gonna be hanging out with Sam and Tucker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

Summertime comes again, Vlad and Danny are planning to visit Amity Park. Once arriving, Danny and Vlad heads to FentonWorks. Danny is greeted by his sister; Jasmine, Jazz, Fenton, his mother; Madeline, Maddie, Fenton, his father; Jack Fenton, and his best friends; Samantha, Sam, Manson, and Tucker Foley. Danny, Sam, and Tucker head to teen hangout/fast food joint, the Nasty Burger. Once there, Sam tells Danny that she had feelings for him that were more than just as a friend. He says, "Wait, why had?" She replies, "With you not here, I have moved on." He asks, "Who is it that you like that way now?" She is about to reply when Tucker puts his arm around her. Danny sees this and says to Tucker, "So Sam moved on to you, eh Tuck?" Tucker says, "That's right dude." Just then a girl named Paulina walks over to the group and says to Danny, "Hi, I'm Paulina, I don't think I've seen you around here before." Danny says, "Really Paulina, you don't remember Dash talking about puny Danny Fenton?" Paulina gasps and says, "Your Danny Fenton?" Danny replies, "Yeah, I am. What is it you want with me anyways?" Paulina says, "I want to know if you want to join the A-list." Danny says, "As long as Dash doesn't try anything then I will." Paulina asks, "What do you mean by 'try anything' and also see you later." Danny replies, "I mean as long as Dash doesn't try to beat me up I'm fine." Paulina is about to ask why, when Danny takes off his shirt to show his muscles. Once both Paulina and Sam see Danny's muscles, they start drooling. Danny isn't shirtless, he is wearing a skintight muscle shirt. Paulina feels Danny's muscles. Dash also sees Danny's muscles and walks over to Danny, Paulina, Sam, and Tucker. Dash says to Danny, "How did you get ripped Fentonio?" Danny replies, "I have been doing some lifting while living with my uncle, Vlad Masters." Dash and Paulina are shocked to hear this.

_Meanwhile at FentonWorks:_

Vlad, Jack, and Maddie are talking about how Danny has been doing with school. Jack says, "You know V-man, I have noticed that Danny has been wearing baggy clothes and I would like to know why." Vlad replies, "I honestly don't why Jack. That is something you have to ask Daniel when he gets back." Stuff like that is talked about the whole conversation.

_Back at the Nasty Burger:_

It's getting a little boring and so Danny says he is going home. Once back home, Jack says, "Danny-boy, I have something to ask you." Danny says, "What is it you want to ask?" Jack says, "Why do you wear baggy clothes?" Danny's reply is to just show Jack the reason why. When Jack sees Danny's muscles, he is shocked and calls Maddie to see Danny.

**I hope you like this so far. I know said that it would be Valerie but then I remembered that Val is still in the A-list, so Danny could date Paulina, Star or Val. Well could good reading. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. To clear some things up with the last chapter, Danny becomes a member of the A-list one of 2 ways. Either Dash befriends Danny, or Paulina dates Danny. Since nobody reviewed asking about this, I thought it would be best if I cleared it up. Now that is out of the way. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

A day has passed since the end of the last chapter.

Danny is laying in his bed thinking about his conversation with his parents about his newly buff body.

_Flashback:_

_Danny has just showed his dad, Jack Fenton, his newly buff body when he (Jack) wanted to know why he (Danny) wore baggy clothes. To answer the question, Danny took his shirt off. Once seeing Danny's body, Jack calls Maddie (Danny's mom) over to see Danny's new body._

_Flashback end:_

It's still early in the morning, so most likely people are still in bed. All of a sudden Danny's ghost sense goes and he goes ghost without his signature battle cry of "Goin' Ghost" and just transforms into his alter-ego Danny Phantom. He flies out of his old room to find out who the ghost is when all of a sudden he hears, "BEWARE" after hearing this Danny sighs as the Box Ghost; one of the most annoying, weak, load, and all around pathetic ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Even Technus is an improvement. Danny beats Box Ghost in 15 seconds. After the fight, Box Ghost is captured and sent back to the GZ (**1**).

Not too long after, Danny decides to puts some of his cooking skills to the test and makes breakfast for everyone. Maddie is usually up early enough to make breakfast for everyone in the house so she is surprised to Danny almost finished. She asks, "Since when did you learn how to cook? Do you need any help with anything, Danny?" He replies, "Me and Jazz sometimes had to learn how to cook because of all the times you used ectoplasm in some of the gadgets you used to cook with. As for your other question, you can help set the table while I finish up the sausage and bacon." Maddie does what Danny says that can be done. Once everyone else wakes up, they head downstairs. Once seeing what is on the table, Jack says, "You really outdone yourself this time Mads." Maddie says, "I didn't make this Jack, Danny did." Jack is shocked at that.

_Time skip: 4 hours later at the Nasty Burger_

Danny has arrived earlier than Sam and Tucker, but the A-listers are there. Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and Valerie. Star waves at Danny and he waves back. Paulina sees this and says to Star, "Why did you wave at him before he could even be asked to join?" Star replies, "Because last summer I was in a rough patch with you and he was there for me to lean on. After talking we became instant friends. It almost sounds like you're jealous." Paulina says nothing at Star's last comment. After Danny sits alone in his, Sam's, and Tucker's usual booth waiting for them, he gets approached by Dash and Paulina. Paulina says, "Listen Fenton, with a body like yours you can become a member of the A-list one of 2 ways. 1) Dash befriends you or 2) me and you date. Either one ensures your membership in the A-list, both just make it impossible for you to be kicked out. The choice is yours to make." Danny says, "Well in that case, I choose both." Satisfied with his answer, Paulina gives Danny a kiss while Dash and Danny shake hands. Sam and Tucker walk in while Danny and Dash are shaking hands. They are wondering what is going on, and Danny fills them in by saying, "I was given 2 options for joining the A-list and I accepted them both." Sam asks, "What were the 2 options?" Danny says, "Me and Paulina date or Dash befriends me. When you guys saw the handshake me and Dash exchanged means that we're friends now." Danny then whispers to them, "I'll see if I can get you guys in the A-list if you want." They shake their heads in a nod that says 'no' and then Danny says, "Ok then suit yourselves."

**Hey all. I would like to say that I have put up a new poll dealing with music. I like 3 songs from Skillet from their album called **_**Awake**_**. Songs 1, 2, and 4.**

**Hero, Monster, and Awake and Alive.**

**1- Short for Ghost Zone**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all. For all of you, readers, waiting for Dani, I will get to her in the last chapter. For now you will have to suffer, Bwahahahaha. Just kidding, there will be no suffering. Valerie makes an appearance in this chapter as the Red Huntress, but helps Phantom instead of hunting him.**

**Disclaimer: this is the last time I'm doing this. I don't nor will I ever own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

It has been a few weeks since Danny has joined the A-list. He still keeps in touch with his other friends but he has some new friends as well. One of his new friends is an African-American girl named, Valerie Grey. She also has an alternate identity, which is the Red Huntress. Red Huntress is the one who protects Amity from ghosts when Danny Phantom is not around. One faithful night, Danny Phantom was out flying when he runs into Red Huntress. Red Huntress says, "So you're Danny Phantom huh? I was expecting someone different." Danny says, "Same can be said for you Red Huntress." Red Huntress says, "While you're in Amity, how about we form an alliance? That way we can handle stronger ghosts." Danny says, "Ok, I'll accept on one condition." Red asks, "And what would that be?" Danny says, "You use some devices that I make to fight, and capture ghosts." Red agrees to Danny's condition and an alliance is formed between Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress.

_Time skip: 2 weeks later_

It has been 2 weeks since Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress have formed an alliance. Danny has made Phantom Phones (ear plugs that serve as communication devices), Phantom Peeler (Phantom's version of the Fenton Peeler), Phantom thermos (Phantom's version of the Fenton Thermos), Phantom Bazooka (Phantom's version of the Fenton Bazooka), and a portable Ghost Zone portal generator. Every device that Danny made was given to Red Huntress with the exception of the Phantom Phones and the Phantom Thermos. He made 2 sets of Phantom Phones and 2 Phantom Thermos's. Everything else, one was made. Red Huntress uses all of the devices as needed.

_Time skip: 2 weeks before school starts_

There is only 2 weeks of summer left before school starts. Phantom and Huntress are currently patrolling Amity for signs of ghostly trouble. When one finds trouble he/she is to contact the other before engaging. Finding no trouble the two call it a night. The next morning Vlad announces that he and Danny will be going back to Wisconsin in 2 days. Later that night Phantom and Huntress are patrolling again. Before leaving each other Danny delivers her some news that concerns their alliance. Huntress is sad to hear that her partner is leaving but she accepts it. He says that he'll be back when she needs help but other than that she is on her own until summer the next year.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Next chapter will explain how Valerie got her equipment. By how, I mean who gave it to her. Farewell.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all. Now as promised, a history on the Red Huntress.**

Valerie Grey wasn't always known in Amity Park as the Red Huntress. She became the Red Huntress when a ghost by the name of Technus gave her a high-tech suit to be a pawn for him but her will was to strong so she got the suit and defeated him. From that point on, she became known as the Red Huntress.

**Hope you all like it, now time for me to introduce Desiree.**

Danny was exploring the Ghost Zone, ordered by Vlad, to know the enemy territory. While exploring, he comes across a ghost who looks like she has been crying so he goes to comfort her. When he lays a hand on her shoulder, she says, "YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON ME? NO MAN MAY LAY A HAND ON ME UNLESS I WISH IT!" Danny says, "Whoa, I didn't mean any trouble, I saw that you looked like you were crying so I came to comfort you. By the way, who are you?" Desiree says, "My name is Desiree, and I'm a wishing ghost, I can grant your deepest desires. I apologize for what I said earlier, I just don't like males touching me because of the way I was treated before I died. I would like to know who you are." Danny says, "My name is Danny, and I accept your apology. If you need a shoulder to cry on, you can use mine." And with that said, Desiree clings onto Danny and cries on his shoulder. After a while she calms down and says, "Thank you. No man has ever been as kind to me as you have. I would like to get to know you a little more." Danny says, "Same here with me Desiree." Danny and Desiree talk to each other and soon a budding friendship is formed which later turns into something more.

**Hope you all like how I brought Desiree into the story. Now for Pandora.**

A few weeks after Danny and Desiree broke up, (Desiree was the one who ended it, not Danny), Danny and Desiree stayed friends after the break up. Danny is in the Ghost Zone chasing the Box Ghost, who manages to get away. Later on Box Ghost is using Pandora's Box to wreak havoc. Danny, with the help of Pandora, manages to beat Box Ghost. After Box Ghost's defeat, Pandora and Danny become friends and stay that way for a long time.

**Sorry if you were expecting more with Pandora, but I seriously suck at writing romance. Action is more my style. Anyways, R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**And now for the long awaited chapter featuring Dani Phantom.**

It has been 2 years since Danny and Vlad have been to Amity Park. They didn't visit over summer or other holidays because of other things going on. Danny is now 18 and is ready for more responsibility for his own life. He also wants to become a father. Danny doesn't want to do it the traditional way and he doesn't want to adopt, so Vlad comes up with a way. Vlad asks Danny for some of his (Danny's) DNA. Danny gives it to Vlad while asking why. Vlad doesn't answer Danny and goes to his (Vlad's) cloning facility. Vlad goes into the Ghost Zone and tracks Ember down. When finding her, he asks, "How do you feel about Daniel, Ember?" Ember replies, "I love him. I've loved him since I first saw him. Why do you ask?" Vlad says, "Well it seems that Daniel wants to become a parent, so I thought that I could his DNA and yours to create a child for him. It will end up like him and me most likely, which means a halfa, but the gender will be undetermined. If the mother is you, then you and Daniel can be together. So it will be a win win. Daniel becomes a parent, and you get Daniel." Ember thinks about what Vlad said and agrees.

_Time skip: 2 months_

It has been 2 months since Danny told Vlad that he (Danny) wanted to become a parent, and Vlad has gotten Danny's DNA and Ember's DNA. Vlad worked tirelessly to create a child for Danny. After creating said child, Vlad kept the child in a special device to make the child grow. Vlad asks Danny what age he wants the child to be, and Danny says, "6 years old with both mind and body." Vlad then integrates that into the child which just so happens to be a girl. When the girl is done, Vlad asks, "What did you choose for the name, Daniel?" Danny says, "Danielle, or Dani for short." Vlad lets Dani out of her containment unit. The first thing or person she sees is Danny. Her first word is "Daddy." Danny says, "That's right Dani, its daddy." Danny says to Vlad, "Who is the mother, Vlad?" Vlad says, "The mother is the first girl to be with you Daniel." Danny says, "So it's Ember, right?" Vlad says, "That's right". Danny accepts this and asks Vlad watch Dani while he (Danny) finds Ember. When Danny finds Ember, she is hanging with Kitty, Penelope Spectra, and Desiree. Ember and Kitty are sitting with their backs to Danny, but Spectra and Desiree see Danny and say nothing. Danny sneaks up on Ember and says, "Wanna meet your daughter, Ember?" That scares Ember so much that Danny chuckles while Kitty, Spectra, and Desiree all giggle. When Ember sees Danny, she says, "Don't scare me like that Baby-pop. And yes I would like to see my daughter." Desiree asks, "How can you have a daughter with him Ember? You two are friends." Ember then explains Vlad's plan to make a child for Danny. Danny mutters to himself, "So that's why Vlad needed my DNA." Ember and Danny then go back to where Dani and Vlad are at. On the way, Ember asks their daughter's name is. Danny says, "Its Danielle or Dani for short."

_Time skip: Summer_

Danny, Ember, Vlad, and Dani all head to Amity. They head straight to FentonWorks, to meet Danny's parents and sister. Maddie says, "Why didn't you come to visit over the summer like you usually do for the past 2 months?" Danny says, "Sorry mom, but me and Vlad have been busy with other stuff." Jack notices Ember and yells, "GHOST" and readies a weapon but Danny stands in the way. Maddie, who is also aiming a weapon at Ember, says, "Why are you protecting this ghost Danny?" Danny says, "Because she is my girlfriend and the mother of my child. Before you say another thing, I would like to introduce you to Dani, my daughter. You can come out Dani." And with that said, Dani appears out of thin air (which means she turned visible) and says hi to Jack and Maddie before hiding behind Danny. Maddie asks, "How did she just appear like that?" Danny says, "Because she is like me and Vlad, half-human half-ghost. You should already know my ghost half, if you don't then let me show you." Danny then transforms into Phantom right in front of his parents who are flabbergasted to say the least. Maddie asks, "How is Vlad half-ghost?" Danny says, "Because he got his powers from the accident that gave him ecto-acne. He had his powers for over twenty years. I got my powers from the lab accident with the portal. For future references, next time you build a portal put the on/off switch on the outside." Maddie and Jack are surprised to hear this. Maddie then says, "That's why some many of our gadgets worked on Danny." Jack and Maddie apologize to Danny for hunting him. Maddie asks, "Why not give Dani a human mother instead of a ghost mother?" Danny says, "You will have to ask Vlad that. Just to let you know, Dani is short for Danielle." Maddie and Jack talk with Vlad about Dani. Danny then tracks down Sam and Tucker to tell them the news.

_Time skip: 2 years_

It has been 2 years and Danny couldn't be happier. He is living in the Ghost Zone with Ember and Dani. None of his enemies have been bothering the humans since they heard about Dani. Some of them actually go to Danny for advice on love. Skulker became Danny's best friend and best man for the wedding, which Clockwork was the priest for. Danny's friends, family, and other selected people were invited to the wedding, along with Ember's friends. All in all Danny has been the happiest, being with Ember and Dani, in all of his life.

**Hope you all liked this story. If any of you have ideas for more stories with any kind of pairing besides Danny/Sam, let me know. I will only write a Danny/Sam pairing if it's also a Daddy Danny story. R&R. good reviews make me happy.**


End file.
